dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dex-Starr (Prime Earth)
: Dexter is a housecat, this means he possesses several attributes unique to his species. ** : Cats like Dexter have to rely on their senses a lot to find and catch prey, and as such their senses are far greater then humans.Cat Senses *** : Cats like Dexter can hear 1.6 octaves higher-pitched sounds then humans. *** : Cats like Dexter have eyesight which is far more effective in the dark then human eyesight. *** : Cats like Dexter have a sense of smell fourteen times greater then a humans. ** : Cats like Dexter have claws to cut into the flesh of prey or as a defense against bigger animals. ** : Cats like Dexter have fangs to cut into the flesh of prey or as a defense against larger animals. | Abilities = * : As a housecat Dexter is an accomplished predator, he is able to catch small mice and birds. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Due to being a cat Dexter's intellect is far inferior then a humans, he is only able to perform very basic tasks such as eating, drinking and following very basic instructions. | Equipment = * Red Lantern Power Battery: Like all Red Lanterns Dex-Starr possesses a power battery, this battery allows Dex-Starr to refuel his ring when it is low on charge by uttering the Red Lantern Oath. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Red Lantern Ring: Dex-Starr possesses a Red Lantern Ring, a weapon of vast power which is fueled by his rage. The ring gives him a vast amount of abilities in order to perform his role as a galactic avenger. ** : When Dex-Starr ingested the blood of fellow Red Lantern Rankorr he gained the knowledge of how to use his ring to fabricate his thoughts into physical constructs of hard light. The strength of such constructs is dependent on the amount of rage Dex-Starr possesses. *** : Dex-Starr is capable of forging incredibly strong force fields out of hard light. These force bubbles vary in strength and size depending on how Dex-Starr wants them. ** : With the power of his ring Dex-Starr is able to fire concentrated blasts of hard light out of his ring, he is also able to create constructs that are able to fire these concentrated blasts. ** : Dex-Starr is able to resist the pull of a planet's gravity and navigate through the sky unaided by technology. ** : Dex-Starr's ring can translate every known language in the universe, this allows Dex-Starr to understand everybody he comes across. However he only talks to people in a very primitive manor as his brain doesn't contain the necessary thought processes to make conversation. | Notes = * Dex-Starr was originally drawn by Shane Davis as a joke for one of the spreads of the Red Lanterns in , but was given a few more panels at Geoff Johns insistance, and was named after Davis' cat Dexter. Road to Blackest Night: Red Kitty Rage | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2011 Character Debuts